Eternal Endearment
by Snakezskin
Summary: I wrote this for my girlfriend because she begged me to write it and then begged me to post it! Edward and Al are forced to go on a mission with Roy along with a few uninvited guests ;) Edward has.. inner issues to say the least, which lead him to cutting himself. Mustang's worried about the blonde, what could this end up as? ;D WARNING Smut/angst/romance/cutting
1. Chapter 1: Sleepless Nights

I held my auto-mail hand outstretched towards the ceiling of the room. Al and I were staying the night in the medical room at the military base. At this moment, I found myself listening to the awkward creaks of the settling room while Al was outside the room talking to Mustang about god knows what. Uncaring, I locked myself in this room to tend to my own thoughts. The memories of the old days played back in my head like a movie. The immature voices, the days spent playing and reading. Old visions burned into my memory, shadowing the events of the present. One memory in particular burned into my conscious, the resulting image of our terrible mistake. I bit my lip as the gruesome image haunted my thoughts. My eyes trailed from the ceiling to the point where flesh met metal. "Dammit..." I cursed aloud.

I had already come to the realization that all of this was my fault. The feelings of self-pity had been replaced with angst and anger for what I'd done. I touched my flesh fingertips to the cold metal of my left hand, and felt as the energy transformed the metal of my index finger into a curved blade. Sighing deeply, I brought the offending metal to the flesh of my arm, Ripping tan skin and spilling crimson tears across the now inflamed flesh. I winced, and tilted my head back as tears filled my eyes.

"Brother? Brother are you in there?" I flinched as Al's voice brought me out of my daze.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here don't freak out. " I nagged, and quickly put on my red coat, while walking to open the door. "What is it Al?"

"Well, Mustang has some information about the homunculi.." Al stated awkwardly, a sweat mark forming on his metallic brow.

"Hmph. I'll be right there." I said, annoyed at Mustang's name. Just him being around me got under my skin, and I didn't even know why. Pisses me off. I rolled my eyes and pulled at my sleeve to make sure my arm was covered. I walked into the room and scowled at Mustang's smug face.

"Whatcha smiling about jackass?" I seethed.

"Nothing squirt." He spat back at me. Suprisingly to him, I didn't go into a short rant. I only drew a grim face and glared at him. He made a face of concern and cleared his voice. "We believe that the homunculi are going to be going after scar, and if we can find scar in the area, then we can find the homunculi." I sat there for a moment, thinking.

"So, where do we go?" I questioned.

"Well for now, you stay here. You aren't in the proper...state to fight." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Whatever Mustang, I'll find them on my own I guess." I groaned and stomped out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Short of a win

I stalked the streets of town, searching for any sign of Scar or the Homunculi. "Dammit.." I muttered aloud. I kept wandering around the many roads, my mind wandering to what I'd actually do once I found something I was looking for. I sighed deeply, but refused to come to the acceptance that Mustang might have been right... but he wasn't, so there was no point bringing him into my thoughts. Why am I even thinking of that bastard anyways? He's an idiot. My brooding was interrupted when I bumped against an annoyingly tall force.

"What do you think you're doing, shrimp?" Mustang taunted. I growled and lunged to grab him. In my attempts, however, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and held me up like a mother cat holds its kitten.

"What the hell are you doing you stupid bastard let me down or I'll kick your ass so hard you'll need assistance just to feed yourself, fatass!" I growled and yanked at his arm to get him to drop me.

"Well I don't think I'm very fat. In fact, I'm quite well fit." Mustang's mouth then proceeded to go into an ignorant, self absorbed rant about how fucking perfect he was and how every girl in the military and 'hell, even the world' wanted him. I ground my teeth, not knowing why his speech pissed me off so much.

"Shut up you idiot! Let me go!" I kicked him in the chest and stumbled awkwardly out of his grasp.

"No need to get jealous, Fullmetal." He announced, still being an annoying dick-head.

"Yea right, in your dreams Mustang." I placed my palms behind my head to cradle my neck, and paced back to the car Mustang had drove here in. I saw Al sitting in the back and knew he was going to be pissed that I went out looking for Scar on my own.

"Brother." He said in a shockingly cold voice. I gulped.

"Look Al, I just.." I laughed nervously and tried to explain myself.

"Don't you remember the LAST time you saw Scar while you were alone?! He almost KILLED you! You promised you wouldn't go out on your own again, brother!" I felt my stomach churn, and I reached out my hand to Al's metallic arm.

"I'm sorry Al, I just want to get your body back to the way it was." I said apologetically. Al lightened up a little, and then proceeded to punch me square in the face.

"WHADDYA DO THAT FOR!?" I clutched my cheek and questioned him.

"I'd rather have my brother alive than my stupid body any day." He told me, and then looked out the window of the car. "Mustang was worried about you too. We've spend this whole time looking for you... He isn't really a bad guy, you know." I paused, listening to my younger brother talk so maturely.

"You just find the good in everyone, Al." I rested my chin on my palm and we waited as Mustang got into the car and started the odd machine up. It was a surprisingly short ride back to base, and for the most part, nobody said much. We were all lost in our own thoughts. My thoughts trailed to my failed attempt today, while Al was probably still brooding over me going out on my own. No one knows what Mustang's stupid head thinks up, and I don't particularly care to know. Ever.

When we reached the base, I went into the room, and apparently, forgot to lock it. I came to this conclusion when I had a very annoying flame alchemist standing beside my bed, being very annoying, and annoyingly accusing me of hiding something. I chucked a pillow in his direction, and he only moved out of the way as the discarded pillow fell, forgotten, to the floor beside the door. Al, being surprisingly independent today, was sitting around in other room reading an alchemy book and lounging on the couch.

"I'm serious, fullmetal, whats going on with you lately? All you do is sit in here by yourself and sulk. You're not even listening to your brother, or taking care of yourself. What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed? Are you even thinking lately?" I sat there, grim faced, gritting my teeth, through his lecture. I felt all the emotions building up from all of this time in the pit of my stomach, very close to exploding. His next line was all it took to break me. "Are you even thinking of your brother right now?"

My face grew dark with shadows from my bangs and I snapped. "Do you EVEN KNOW WHATS GOING ON!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE, TO HAVE THIS BE ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LIVE EVERY DAY WITH ALL OF THIS!" I stretched out my automail arm. "THIS is a CONSTANT reminder of what I'd done, and FAILED. So if you're done chastising things you don't even understand, get OUT!" I yelled and finished my statement as I pushed Mustang out of the door, with more force than i had intended. Mustang stood wide eyed outside of the door. He looked over at Al, who only looked worriedly back at Mustang. On the other side of the door, I held onto the door knob, and rested my forehead against the wood.

I felt tears burn my eyes, threatening to fall down my cheeks. I bit my lip, and tried to ignore the pain I felt in my heart, in my core. If I didn't know it was impossible, I would've said that the inside of me is literally falling apart. I collapsed onto the floor and started crying harder. I ripped my jacket off, and discarded it uncaringly somewhere in the room. I quickly touched my flesh hand to the metal and transfused the metallic fingers into five individual sharp knives. I grabbed at the flesh of my opposite arm and tore the flesh opening, silently screaming at the opened wound, spilling the fluids of my life onto my skin, tainting the soft skin, and filling old scars. I punched the wall, not caring who heard it or who didn't. Then, I walked slowly to the bed, and collapsed onto it, feeling my arm screaming at the recent attack. I blindly grabbed a random cloth lying around, and wrapped it around my profusely bleeding arm.

"Dammit..." I swore, again. I couldn't stand it anymore... How was I going to find the homunculi... Or the philosophers stone. I needed to get Al's body back. The guilt was getting to me more than it ever had. I was having a difficult time dealing with all of the stress and emotions flooding into my head. While laying down, i soon found myself taken over from exhaust, and soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I woke up to Al pounding on the door. "Brother, Brother wake up! Are you okay? Whats going on in there? Brother wake up!" He shouted, and I groaned and smiled inwardly. He was still such a little kid.

"Yeah yeah, I'm up I'm coming!" I nagged. I hesitated at the door, and paused a moment to grab my coat, and cover my arm completely.

"Bean-sprout." My eyes instantly narrowed.

"What the hell are you STILL doing here, bastard." I growled, my hair sticking straight up.

"Its not my choice.." I froze, and stared at him shocked. Oh no... he doesn't mean... he can't. My fear was concluded when he finally spoke. "A mission has been assigned.. We're partners." It was at that moment when I honestly felt like killing the smug bastard.


	3. Chapter 3: Annoying Realizations

"We're partners." My eyes grew wide, and I wished more than anything to strangle him. Just the way it sounded... pissed me off so badly, and I didn't even know why.

"What. What? What?" I asked, still not accepting it as reality.

"How many times are you going to say what, until it sinks into your mini brain, shrimp?"

"How many times do I have to remind you that you're an asshole, until you finally leave me alone?" We continued to banter back and forth, as we sat in the car on our way to the train station. Hawkeye was driving us there, and Al sat in the passenger seet.

"Brother, please stop fighting with Mustang! He's doing his best to help you!" Al had a sweat-mark formed on his metallic brow, and was chastising me to be nicer. I groaned.

"Sorry Al." I sulked. Once we arrived at the station, Hawkeye practically kicked us out of the car.

"I'm sick of you two screaming at each other, and maybe Mustang will learn how to act like an adult rather than a THIRTEEN YEAR OLD CHILD." She stated, as she threw a bag at Mustang that in turn knocked him off of his feet. I snickered, seeing Mustang get bitched out for once, rather than doing the bitching. But still, something felt off in the pit of my stomach. Something bothered me about Hawkeye and Mustang. Instead of thinking too much about it, I associated it with hunger, and filed it as a thought to save for later.

"Come on Al, lets board the train, maybe we can get something to eat."

"Okay brother!" Al replied happily, and followed after me to the station.

"Hey, wait up!" Mustang staggered, and made his way to the station. The three successfully made it onto their train, and were waiting to arrive at a neighboring city. A city that will take three nights to reach. I groaned as I thought about it, having to stay three damn nights in a damn room with Mustang. On a train. This couldn't get ANY worse. As time passed, punches were thrown, and complaints announced, it was finally 10:30pm. We made our way into a train room that was booked for the three of us. There was one. Take note, ONE. King sized bed. Only one.

"What the hell!? Why do we only have one fucking bed?!" Meanwhile, while I was ranting, Mustang started in disbelief at the bed, as if staring at it would transform it into two beds or something. I flew out of my door, scaring the hell out of a young train worker. The poor girl looked at me with wide eyes, as I got in her face. "Why do we only have ONE bed for THREE guys!?" The young girl flushed brightly and looked around, panicked.

"W-well there are many passengers... There seems to have been a shortage of beds. How unfortunate." She smiled innocently and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"You.. you... You creepy yaoi fangirl!" I screamed at her and her only response was to giggle and run back to the main carts of the train. I groaned and drug myself back to the room.

"Its okay brother, I don't sleep. So you and Mustang can share the bed together." He stated so innocently, and nervously.

"Thats not the PROBLEM, AL! Why do I have to share a bed with this weirdo!?"

"Don't worry brat," He began, and held up his hand to a height just under his nose. "you have to be at least THIS tall to ride." He smirked, and I lunged after him.

"I'll kill you, Mustang!" I jumped on him and tackled him to the floor.

"Hey, you-.." I pulled my shoulders back and Mustang regained his breath, only to lose it again. Our eyes locked for a moment, and I felt a stranger feeling in my stomach. I felt my face light up, and before Mustang could see my awkward blush, I pushed myself off of him and walked towards the door.

"Brother, are you okay?" Al asked worriedly.

"Yeah.. I just... have to piss okay? Damn." I stated as a half assed remark. Mustang just stayed, sitting on the floor, not moving. I wondered for a moment what was going through his head at that moment, but disregarded it and made my way to the bathroom. Once I successfully made it in there, I found myself staring at myself in the mirror rather than my initial reason for coming here.. which at this point i couldn't even remember.

"What.. was that just now?" I asked, confused at my earlier actions. Why would I blush? I wouldn't blush because of a man. Especially a skirt chasing prick like Mustang. Especially not Mustang. Never in a million years would it ever be Mustang. Ugh, this is annoying me now. What was up with my stomach? Damn I think I'm starting to get sick. That would explain it, my head does feel pretty hot right now. That's it, I must be sick. I resolved all of this in my head, as I hung my coat up on a towel rack. I pushed back a shower curtain, and began to strip my tight, black clothes off. I should really get a new outfit...Nah. I could feel the steam drip down my automail as I turned hot water on in the shower. Walking under the stream of hot water, I pulled my hair tie out, revealing my long, wavy, blonde hair. My tense muscles relaxed under the head, and my hair darkened as the water flowed through the strands of gold.

I found my mind going back to Mustang, which only pissed me off because I had no reason to think of that bastard. I felt a strange feeling go to the pit of my stomach and my eyes widened. What am I thinking..about? I quickly shooed away any unnecessary thoughts that would cause _that_. I ran my fingers through my hair, and then glanced down at my wrist. I hadn't noticed how much I had actually cut them. I sighed softly and leaned against the cold tiles of the shower. I felt that hot feeling in the pit of my stomach again. I groaned and couldn't figure out why this would be happening _now_. I realized what my body craved when I accidentally brushed the cuts on my arm.

"Unnf..." I groaned, and looked at my wrist with a curious idea. I hurriedly tapped the flesh of my hand to my auto-mail turning my metallic hand into a dangerous claw once again. I could feel my dick stiffen from the base up as I touched the cold metal to my warm arm. "G-god why does this feel sooo good.." I tilted my head back and moaned as saliva spilled from the corners of my lips. My neglected dick stiffened further, and ached at the lack of attention. I raked the dangerously sharp knives across my burning skin, and cried out in pain and pleasure. I finally decided to give my pulsing dick some attention before the fire in my stomach got worse. Blood was spilling from my arm, and pre-cum was spilling from the head of my dick. "Dear God... Oh Fuck.. Fuck.. AH!" I scream exploded from my throat, and I couldn't help myself from collapsing in a dizzying orgasm. The floor of the shower was covered in a pool of blood and cum. I moaned to myself, and had to steady myself with the wall so I could get up to grab a towel. As I was pulling myself off the ground my eyes met with another's. I froze instantly. My whole body stiffened, and I didn't have anywhere to escape to, or any excuse that would suffice in this situation.

My eyes, of course, were met with the very large, very concerned, very... lustful.. eyes of none other than the flame alchemist, Roy Mustang. Mustang walked towards me, slowly, hesitantly. I felt as if time had completely stopped. My heart was pounding in my ears as Mustang made his way to me. "Fullmetal... what the.. HELL... are you..." I gulped, and panicked. Mustang looked as if he were about to collapse. He stared wide-eyed at the pool of blood in the shower, and at the scars decorating my arm.

"Edward..." He said slowly, almost... lovingly.. it seemed. I was brought back to the flowing of time when I felt arms wrap tightly around me. What.. the hell is going on? Why is this.. bastard touching me..? I tried my best too keep insults flowing, but I couldn't find the need to keep going. I felt my heart ache as he held me tighter. "Why... Why couldn't you come to me? I've always been right here... Always... Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do.." My face flushed, and I looked down.

"Its not what you think, entirely..." I stated, awkwardly and embarrassed.

"What do you THINK Its not what I think!? The evidence is right in front of me! I see the scars, those aren't all from right now!" I looked around and found tears in my eyes and relaxed a bit in Mustang's arms.

"I mean, those are... I..." I actually, slowly, wrapped my arms around him... The comfort I felt at that moment was unlike any other. I felt my heart warming, and so many worries lifted from my shoulders at that moment.

"I should've known you were hurt.. I heard you scream, I...but why, I was just a room away.. Couldn't you have come to me..?" He asked, in a soft, sad voice. I gulped and my face lit up.

"N-no I couldn't okay?" He looked at me confused, and the sweet emotions he was showing just moments before were replaced with a quizzical, confused look.

"What are you talking about..." He had a way of forcing words from my lips, that I couldn't quite understand.

"Those... I wasn't.. Upset okay? I just wasn't upset! God shut UP!" Mustang's eyes widened in realization. He then put the noises, and the incident where we fell, and the blush that was now taking residence on my face, together.

"You..." His voice trailed off, and his eyes grew dark and clouded with an even more intense look of lust. I stuttered as stars spun around my vision. Mustang had slammed me against a wall, and was holding onto my wrists.

"Are you telling me... you enjoy this?" He smirked darkly, and rubbed his hand against the new cuts on my flesh arm.

"Augh!" I moaned loudly. His smirk grew and he leaned in to capture my lips.

"I didn't know you liked it like this." He whispered seductively in my ear as he leaned his knee inbetween my legs, and rubbed against my unsuspecting groin.

"Ohh~ M-mustang what do you think...~" I trailed off and threw my head back as moans filled the bathroom.

"Save it shorty, we both know you don't have any complaints." He moved his knee in a circular motion, allowing my dick to stiffen to it's full length. Mustang slipped his tongue into my mouth, and traced every corner in mouth as he practically shoved his tongue down my throat. I moaned lustfully into the kiss, and bucked my hips forward to gain more friction. In my attempt to get more friction to my dick, I rubbed my metal knee against Mustang's own growing manhood. The cold metal made him shudder, and this only made him more vigorous in his kiss.

Mustang then moved his lips down to my neck, and sunk his teeth in so far it drew small drops of blood that streamed down to finally rest in the indentions of my collar bone. "Ah! Oh, more.. more..." My shame crumbled as I finally gave into begging for Mustang to give me more. Mustang simply snickered, and continued to lick and swirl his tongue around my hard nipples. This only made my dick stiffen even further.

"Oh God dammit, Roy Mustang FUCK ME!" I ordered. He didn't think twice before flipping me around and ramming his dick inside me without any preparation. The pain burned in my lower back, and up to my stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH Oh GOD~!" I felt Mustang's nails dig into my hips as he pulls my hips back while he shoved his own hard-on forward. After the first painfully slow, rough, thrusts, I didn't need his help. I arched my back and rocked against him as he picked up his pace and started slamming into me so hard, it caused me to ram flush against the wall.

"Roy.. Roy!" I said in a panic. "I'm about to.. Ohhh~ ughnn~" I couldn't even finish my statement as I spilled my load onto the wall in front of me, and all over my stomach. I tightened around Mustang's dick apparently enough to send him overboard as well.

"Ahhh~ Edward~" He moaned in the sexiest voice I had ever heard. I felt myself fill to the brim with Mustang's warm, cum.

"Oh.. oh.. ohh~" I collapsed to the floor. I was soon picked up, and my back slammed against the wall.

"A-Ah no more! I can't take any more!" I panicked and tried to get out, but Mustang engulfed my entire dick with his mouth. He started to hum and move his head up and down, causing me to grow hard once again, and thrust madly into his mouth.

"Ahhh! Ahhh ohh more more!" I could no longer form coherent words, and he took this chance to swallow around my dick, causing me to see stars. My moans then allowed Mustang an opportunity to grope his dick, with something to use as means of getting off. He smirked, and started licking the tip of my dick repeatedly. My eyes widened further and I started screaming.

"Roy! T-that... Ah!... Ahhhh!..." He chuckled in a low seductive voice, and stood to rub our hardened, leaking, dicks together.

"ohh~" We both said in unison, as we threw our heads back. Mustang grinned seductively and watched as our dicks slid together.

"How ... uuunnm... sexy." He grinned as we started panting harder.

Finally, we reached our climax when he tightened his hand around the base of our dicks. We screamed each other's names, and collapsed together. My vision faded to black, and Mustang carried my exhausted, limp body back to the bedroom. He laid me down in the bed, and covered me with a blanket. "I Love you Edward." He smiled, and got into bed beside me for some much needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Bitter Truth

Light streamed through the window, and the train rocked. I opened my eyes slowly, noting the pain in my arm and lower back. I groaned and tried to roll over, but instead was met with a very naked, very asleep, Mustang. I jumped in my skin, until I remembered the events of last night. I felt my whole body heat up, and my face brightened up. I then gazed at Al, who was sitting in the corner, probably resting. I glanced back to Mustang, and smiled softly.

'Someone... cares about me... so much...' I thought to myself. Suddenly, a sting went through my heart, and I felt as my smile dropped. I stared at Mustang in disbelief. He did.. _that_.. to me last night. What happened at the end..? I racked my mind trying to remember how exactly I had fallen asleep, and how I got to bed. Well, Mustang probably carried me I guess. But... what does this mean about Hawkeye, aren't those two together or.. something like that? I felt my face pale. Did any of that mean absolutely anything to him..? What did it.. mean to me...? He's a guy, and I hate him.. right? I groaned loudly, and pushed myself out of his embrace, and went to the bathroom to search for my clothes.

"Brother!" I jumped again, and panicked, looking back at my younger brother. "Brother.. why are your clothes off..?" He asked, innocently and confused. I panicked and covered my abused arm, and put a hand up to my neck to hide bite marks.

"The heat messed with my head during my shower last night and Mustang was kind enough to carry me to bed. But the bastard didn't find it necessary to _dress_ me." I said, with a hint of agitation in my voice. He hesitated for a moment, and looked at me quizzically.

"Okay..Well, we only have two more nights on the train, do you want me to get you anything to eat, brother?" He chimed innocently.

"Nah, I've got it." I trailed off. "Just watch over Mustang and make sure he doesn't do anything annoying." I made my way to the door of our room.

"Hey, wait! Brother where are you going?" He asked worriedly.

"To put some clothes on. Then I'm just going to get some fresh air, and eat maybe. Don't worry so much Al" I smiled reassuringly. Al watched as I left the room, and turned to wake Mustang up. I sighed as I made my way into the bathroom, grabbed my clothes, and glanced around the still bloody, still disgusting, floor. I rolled my eyes and felt that same pain in my chest I felt this morning. I ignored it for now, and then made my way out of the bathroom, and into the hallway of the train. I walked to a wall and clapped my hands together, and touched them to the wall, creating my own personal opening to the blowing wind, and the quickly moving ground. I jumped out of the makeshift doorway, and grabbed onto a ladder, and pulled myself up to the top of the train, making sure I blocked the entry once more.

I sighed, and stared at the sky as the train kept moving. Why does he have to do this to me.. He saw the scars.. didn't he? He saw them... And he can still play with me. I was wrong, no one cares about me. Not in that way anyways, and it sure as hell isn't that bastard. I gritted my teeth and pulled my the bottom of my shirt up and held onto it with my teeth as I transmitted my metal finger tips, into deadly weapons that thirsted for my own blood. I wrapped my blades around my neck, and tears burned my eyes. I hesitantly pulled my hand away from my neck, and down to my chest. 'I can't kill myself... I'll just...' I reminded myself, as I pulled four individual knives down my toned, muscular chest. Blood exploded from the new cuts, and began to pour down my chest, and pooled gruesomely in the indentions of my hip bones. I yelped as my chest began to sting and burn, and I realized I had lost too much blood when my vision started hazing.

"S-shit... this isn't... good.." I announced obviously to myself. I laid there pitifully, in a pool of my own blood. I was losing consciousness very quickly, and I didn't know what was going to happen to me. What a pathetic way to die... I thought to myself. Suddenly, I heard screams exploding in my ear drums. I couldn't quite place the voice, but it was full of worry, and terror. Perhaps it was Al, but as the world faded to black, I resolved it was far too deep to be my little brother.


	5. Chapter 5: Burning Passion(Mustangs POV)

This.. this... moron.. what is wrong with him? After last night, didn't he listen to anything I said. I had him laying in the bed while Al and I treated his wounds. Al was crying, or at least his soul was. He didn't say much, he just kept bandaging Edward. I sighed, and finished patching up the small kid.

"What were you thinking, Ed..." I could feel tears sting the corners of my eyes, but refused to let anyone see it. I told him I loved him... I held him... what does he think he's doing.. I groaned softly, and held onto Edward's hand. My gut was twisted with worry, and my heart was aching for him to wake up. I couldn't handle each agonizing second. Time was passing so slowly, and my mind was racing. If I wouldn't have caught Ed on the top of the train.. what would he have done..? What if he... I bit my lip, and it busted and sent crimson streams down my swollen lips.

"God dammit!" I yelled in anger. Al flinched and looked at me.

"M-mustang? Are you okay?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, and closed my eyes.

"I'm fine, Alphonse." I reassured. I paced back and forth for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only a matter of minutes. I glanced at the poor, injured boy bleeding through bandages, panting heavily. My heart wrenched, and I felt like I was about to lose control of my entire being. I didn't know what to do, what was I going to say when he woke up? What if last night didn't mean anything to him... I groaned at the thought. How could I be so fucking stupid? I forced Ed into all of it. I walked over to the wall of the train and punched it as hard as I could. I could hear my joins, and bones popping under the impact. The skin on my knuckles busted, and sent more warm, crimson blood streaming down my skin. I groaned in pain, but couldn't find it in me to care. I kept abusing the wall of the train, until I felt myself stumble when the train rocked. I panicked immediately when I heard a pained groan from the blonde alchemist. I rushed over to his side, and grabbed onto his hand.

"Ed! Ed! Are you okay?!" I questioned quickly and panicked. His face scrunched in pain and opened his mouth in a pained gasp. I yelped and turned to Al.

"What's going on with him?! Is he okay?" I asked quickly, and probably louder than intended.

"My brother is stronger than you might think, Mustang." He smiled at me. "He's just healing.."

I felt my chest tense up, it was hard to sit around and do nothing while Edward was in so much pain. I laid next to him, and found myself falling asleep next to him, holding onto his hand tightly.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2: Cold Hearts (Ed's POV)

I could see the face of the monster Al and I had created in an attempt to bring our mother back. I couldn't scream, my voice kept getting caught in my throat. I looked over in a frantic to look for Al...

"Al... Al! Where are you!?" Tears streamed from my eyes, and I reached into empty air for my little brother. My heart sank, why was I seeing this again? Where was Al's soul! I searched the room for the armor, but all of the armor was gone. Everything in the small room was gone except the tormenting, gruesome, bleeding body of the monster that was supposed to be my mother. "Al!" I screamed.

The sound of my own scream woke me up, and brought me to consciousness. I felt my heart sink, and my breaths were shallow and quick. I glanced around the room quickly, looking for some form of comfort. I could feel tears streaming down my face, as I whimpered.

"Brother! You finally woke up! Are you okay?!" Al asked, and patiently put his arm on my back.

"Al!" I yelled, and went to grab him, but stopped when pain spread throughout my chest. I groaned loudly. "Ouch.. what the hell..?" I questioned before realizing my incident on the roof of the train. How did I get back down here...? What happened?

"How did I get down here..?" I asked, confused.

"Mustang carried you down.." Al pointed at the wide eyed flame alchemist sitting up next to me. I blushed, but then my face paled when I saw the panic and worry in his eyes. Al stepped back, as he realized that what was going on was beyond his understanding of the situation. Or maybe, because he knew hell was about to break loose.

"Why the hell am I still in bed next to you, you annoying prick?!" I accused. "What, did you play with me anymore while I was unconscious?! Huh?! You sick bastard!" I immediately regretted what I had said, as soon as it came out. I saw Mustang's heart break in his eyes, as his face grew red.

"Ed, what are you talking about..?" He asked, in a low, slow voice. "Why did you do it.. again.. I told you I was here for you didn't I?" He reached over to my hand, and I felt my heart warm for a moment. But before I gave into him yet, I remembered why i was angry in the first place.

"Stop trying to act so nice! Can't you stop playing with me for once?! For once can you stop treating my like a kid? You played with my heart, body, and mind last night. For what?! So that when we get home you can be with Hawkeye again? Is that it?! Well, I'm not going to be your toy, and I'm NOT going to be pushed around like a CHILD!" Before I could stop myself I swung in Roy's direction, aiming a punch to the side of his face.

"Edward.." He caught my fist before it could connect with his face. I gritted my teeth as tears streamed down my cheeks. "I wasn't playing, and had no intention of hurting you..." He trailed off. "and me and Hawkeye are childhood friends, and I have absolutely no intention of ever holding her like I want to hold you. I gave you my heart last night, and I've liked you for a long time. I told you I loved you before we slept last night, don't you remember?" He explained. I stared wide-eyed at him. I glanced at Al, who only looked awkwardly around the room, not really knowing what to do. Thanks brother, I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Mustang... I.. I don't know... My heart hurts every time... I think of you..." I trailed off and looked down. "I don't understand.." My train of thought was lost when Mustang pulled my chin up to look into his sad, loving eyes. "I.." He cut me off by placing his lips on mine in a soft, reassuring kiss.

"If you didn't know what you were feeling, I could've told you a long time ago." He smiled, and I only blushed and looked at him, confused. I could feel my heart swelling up, and the tears fading from my eyes. "I love you too, Edward Elric." It was at that moment that my heart completely melted, and I couldn't keep from wrapping my arms around his neck, and pulling him closer to me.

"Don't steal my lines, idiot.."


	7. Chapter 6: Jealous Trouble

Tonight was going to be the last night that we were going to be on the train. I sighed and looked around the bedroom we all three shared on the train. I turned to see a sound asleep colonel, and softly ran my flesh fingertips through his hair. Sighing again, I leaned back onto the bed. Once we got to our destination, we would be busy. Once we got back... what would happen once we got back? If someone found out we would lose our title... Mustang... I snuggled closer to his muscular chest, not knowing what would happen in the near future. So many different thoughts and worries ran through my head that I couldn't keep track of them all. I decided not to think about it all for right now, and closed my eyes again, trying my best to relax. Before falling back to sleep, I found the name of my new lover resting on my lips, before I whispered his name softly, and drowning in a pool of darkness, accepting sleep taking over.

I could feel my body twitching, and sweat dripping down my brow. Soft gasps escaped my slightly open lips, and my brow furrowed. I could see Roy's hand slipping around her hips, and I gritted my teeth. I tried to reach towards him but no matter how far I reached, I couldn't touch him. I tried shouting his name, but no words came out. Dammit, why couldn't I reach him? I started trying to scream again when I saw his lips travel down her pale neck. Roy smirked against Rizza's skin, and looked at me with piercing eyes. I could almost feel my heart wrenching. I couldn't stand watching, and every time I tried moving towards them, I ended up further away. His hands trailed up her skirt, and thats when a scream finally erupted from my throat.

"Dammit, MUSTANG!" I threw myself upright in the bed, and knocked my forehead against Roy's in the process. "Oww... Dammit.." I whined as I rubbed my forehead.

"What the hell, Ed!?" Roy slurred upon waking up in the harsh manner, rubbing his forehead as well. I exhaled loudly once I realized it was only a dream, but still glared at Roy, who had absolutely no idea what was going on. "Did something happen? What did I do, why are you glaring at me pip-squeak?"

I furrowed my brow and added more intense hatred in my glare. "What did you say, dumbass colonel?" I taunted, and before I knew it we were arguing like children.

"Ed, you sure are a handfull. I don't know how Al keeps up with you." Al looked at us nervously being brought into the conversation. I jumped on Roy as a surprise attack and he caught me, turning it into a wrestling match as well. I found myself laughing, and smiling as I looked into his eyes, and he pinned my arms and I kicked at his feet. He caught my arm and wrapped his hands around my hips.

"R-Roy..?" I started, and he only looked into my eyes.

"Are you okay.." He asked sincerely. His eyes looked so loving and worried, and my stomach churned at the sight. Why was he always so worried about me, couldn't he figure out I could take care of myself? I blushed and looked away.

"Thats not something you need to concern yourself with." He frowned and grabbed my chin, softly forcing me to look at him.

"I'm serious Ed, please... I.." I covered his lips before he finished the rest of his 'i love you.' Al looked at me curiously and made a face through his armor.

"I-I-I'm just going to go find you something to eat brother!" He chimed, sensing somehow that I needed time alone with Roy. He bounced out of the room cheerily, and I looked at Roy.

"Mustang... I'm okay, I mean it. I just had too much at one time, Its stressful okay? It was my decision... The human transmutation..." I trailed off and he bit his lip and pulled me to his chest. My eyes widened. "M-Mustang?" I began, but was cut off when he softly pushed his lips against mine.

"I worry about you.. I want you to know.. I'm always here when you need me.. You understand, Fullmetal?" He teased as he poked my forehead softly.

"Tch. Whatever Colonel Loser." I taunted, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to lean my back against his chest. There wasn't much to do during the day, since we only had to wait as we were nearing the town. I still felt my stomach churning with unease about what would happen when we reached our destination.

Mustang was wearing his military pants, with a tight black t-shirt on. He wasn't wearing any shoes, and he was sitting rather immaturely, cross legged, on the bed drinking coffee. I folded my arms behind my neck and leaned down onto the bed and closed my eyes, preparing to attack him with a question that was bothering me even now.

"So Colonel.." I started, and he looked at me quizzically. "Have you and Rizza ever done it?" His eyes widened, and he started coughing and choking on his coffee.

"What the hell would make you ask that?" He exclaimed, and I only tilted my head to the side.

"Just wondering.." I sulked. I felt a dark feeling churning about in my chest, and in the pit of my stomach.

"Does this have something to do with this morning, when you almost knocked my head off from your nightmare?" He questioned, and I looked away, embarrassed. He reached towards me, and went to say something when suddenly our door opened.

"Al-" I started, expecting to see my younger brother. My eyes widened, and my heart stopped when I saw the curved hips, and the frail shoulder frame that held the door open.

"Roy~" The soft lips, curved lips produced the light, feminine voice. My heart dropped, and I couldn't explain the feeling of dread I felt in my chest...


	8. Chapter 7: Envious Rage

Riza popped her hips to the side, she was wearing her crisp military pants, and her heavy uniform shirt and jacket.

"Hawkeye.." Roy began, confused. The wheels were turning in his head, and he didn't fully understand the situation. He also didn't understand why his subordinate, and childhood friend, was acting so strange. I found myself glaring at her, despite myself.

"Roy, how is the train ride going? I just got on at the previous stop, because information came from central that this mission is going to be harder than we originally expected. They sent me to you for back up, since its only you and the Elrics." I felt my face grow hot, when I realized she had blatantly insulted my strength. Al popped his head in from behind the door, and said in a nervous voice.

"Ah, brother, Miss. Hawkeye is here. I saw her in the main room of the train while I was picking up food for you and Mustang." He stated innocently as always, he could tell I was getting aggravated and tried to step in, but Riza blocked his way. I was quickly getting more agitated, as she made her way into the bedroom. She wasn't wearing the formal, strict mask she usually wore around central, but she had a relaxed, sweet smile tugging at her pink lips. She appeared to be wearing makeup, which was completely unusual for her typically no-nonsense appearance.

I noticed Roy's eyes searching her face for any sign of what was really going on, but that didn't register in my mind. The only thing I saw was Riza sauntering closer and closer to MY Mustang, and his eyes on her face. My eyes darkened and I was about to lunge for Mustang to strangle the bastard when Al's strong, metal hands grabbed me by my black t-shirt collar, and dragged me to the door.

"Al! What the hell are you DOING!?" I accused, and he only smiled nervously rubbing at the back of his head.

"Sorry about my brother, I'll let you two have a moment alone. Roy's eyes widened and he looked at me, almost apologetically.

"Al, what the hell was that for?!" I questioned and looked at him with annoyed eyes. I knew I shouldn't be too angry with him, because of course he didn't understand the circumstances.

"Its just, Miss. Riza really looked like she needed to talk to Mustang! What if she had private information for him!"

"Or maybe she just wanted to get into his pants, and you just gave her a free pass!" I ranted, and Al only sat there without any idea of what to do. He couldn't figure out why exactly I cared so much, and only sat there trying to put pieces together on his own. However, he failed to because of his childish mind.

"Brother, I think you're overreacting..." Al laughed nervously and I only granted him a death glare in return. "W-well whatever the case, we should go in now I guess. I mean, we need to deliver Mustang's breakfast, right?" I realized this chance to break into the room, and went to push open the door. I could feel my face heat up in rage when I realized the door was locked. When did they have the time to fucking LOCK the DOOR!? I clapped my hands together and smiled evilly. No one was going to touch Mustang. No. One. I pressed my palms against the door, creating a smaller doorway within the doorway. I burst through, and nearly choked at the sight before me.

"Ed!" Mustang shouted, fear i his eyes. Riza was half undressed, wearing a see through, snug, white tank top and only her military skirt. Her military coat, over shirt, leggings, and boots were discarded in the corner. Mustang's shirt was being pulled at the hem, and he was pushing himself back onto the headboard of our bed. Thats right, our bed.

"Oh, don't mind the brat, come on Colonel, why wont you let me get closer?" She said seductively, ripping at Mustang's black tank top.

"I don't know what the hell you are doing Riza, but stop it. As your superior, I demand you to withdrawal yourself." He said, panic in his eyes as he shot his gaze from me to Riza. My eyes were wide and full of hate as I glared straight into the back of Riza's head. If looks could kill, I'd be a weapon of mass destruction.

"Oh, thats no fun at all. Come on big bad Colonel, touch me~ that little pip-squeak can't be enough for you, can he?" She teased, and slipped her hand down his thigh.

"Who do you think you are?!" I yelled and lunged for her. Her speed was astonishing, as she whirled around, and went to round a kick in my direction. I ducked, and Mustang put pieces together, and stared Riza up and down again, making me grind my teeth.

"Who are you." Mustang demanded, and Riza furrowed her brow.

"What are you talking about, colonel~?" She flirted. I stood my ground, and she glared at me from the corner of her eye. "I'm first lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang." She informed matter of factly.

"Then where is the birthmark on your shoulder?" He inquired, and Riza's eyes widened.

"Well, guess you're not so bad, _Colonel_." She mocked, in a deep, scratchy voice. Her form changed from head to toe into a muscular, feminine build. Envy smirked deviously. "Didn't think you could catch on that easily." Mustang smirked and mocked back.

"I didn't. And from what I know, Riza doesn't have a birthmark." Envy's face grew angry.

"You bastard! You tricked me!" Mustang glanced at me again with a face that warned me to be careful. I nodded my head in return and lunged toward Envy. Mustang's eyes widened, and he threw on his ignition glove, and snapped his fingers. The sound echoed in the room, and Envy was engulfed in flamed in mere seconds. I lunged at Envy and threw a punch into his stomach with my metal hand. He screeched, but only grinned maniacally in return.

"I guess I'll leave for now, brats. But don't worry, we'll meet again very soon." He grinned and made his escape out of one of the train windows in our bedroom. Mustang sat there, gasping and biting his lip.

"My intentions were NOT for you to fight him Ed!" He said, panic evident in his voice. I cocked my head to the side and rolled my eyes.

"What, did you expect me to sit there and do nothing?" I spat, wiping ash off of my automail. Mustang reached for me.

"Your hand.." He began, and I only looked at him, confused. "Is your hand okay, Ed.." He questioned, his eyes dropping to my automail hand hanging at my side. My eyes looked down, feeling guilty. He was genuinely worried, and I wasn't helping.

"Y-yea, I'm alright.. Are you... That... Bastard didn't hurt you did he..?" I looked at him. "He didn't DO anything, did he?" I accused and he only grimaced in return.

"Of course not." He reassured. He held his arm out for me, still sitting cross legged, leaning against the headboard. I sighed, and walked over to him, crossing my arms childishly, and leaning back against his broad chest. He held onto my shoulders tightly, and I looked up at him.

"Whats wrong, Mustang?" I questioned, eager to know what was on his mind. He leaned his head back, and looked up at the ceiling. I could see the wheels turning in his head, and could only guess what he was thinking. "Roy..?" I mentioned his name again, attempting to pry his thoughts from him.

"Just.. thinking.."

"About what Envy said?" He looked down at me, and he held me tighter.

"Just be careful when we get to the city alright?" He paused for a moment and ever so quietly, added. "I don't... I don't want to lose you." He stated, in a hushed tone. Alphonse stood there, slowly realizing what was going on, and a blush creeped on his cheeks, and he went to the corner of the room, to sit on his plush chair.

"I-I'm going to read this book on alchemy so I can be as good as you brother, please don't mind me!" I stifled a laugh, and Mustang only smiled, pulling me close to his chest and resting his chin on the top of my head.

"You smell so good." He whispered against my hair, and I felt my face heat up, but this time in embarrassment rather than rage.

"Y-Yea whatever, Mustang." I tried to cover my embarrassment, and he only chuckled in his deep, irresistible voice. I brought my knees to my chest, and hid my face in my folded arms. No matter what this man did, even though I knew I shouldn't, even though I knew it was wrong due to our titles, even though he was a man and so was I. No matter how many excuses I tried to find, and no matter how many times I got pissed off at him. No matter how much stress, and depression was clouding in the back of my mind, and taking over my daily activities, and forcing me in the direction of the philosopher's stone. None of it stopped me from falling deeper, and deeper in love with the man holding on tightly to my torso, and whispering sweet nothings against my skin.


	9. Chapter 8: Insomniac Lullabies

The nights always pass by so slowly, especially when you're alone. Every move you make echoes in the room, all the thoughts you avoid during the day immediately come rushing back into your conscious. The darkness wraps around you, making the space around you suffocatingly open to a looming cloud of the unknown. I turned on my side, not really knowing what to make of the situation. It was different, tonight i wasn't entirely alone. There were two strong hands wrapped securely around my hips. Still, I couldn't shake the looming dread that was promising to rain on tomorrow's visit to the city. I sighed audibly, and rolled over again. I couldn't help but feel worried about Mustang, and Al. Al had gone back into that realm of unconsciousness that I never really understood the workings of. Not daring to be too curious on that topic, I rested my eyes on Mustang's sleeping face.

His eyes suddenly fluttered open, and I jumped in my skin, being spooked by the sudden motion.

"Ed, if you wanted me, all you had to do was wake me up and ask for it." He stated, full of himself as always.

"Whatever, Colonel Bastard." I rolled my eyes, and rolled over in bed, to look at the train walls. "Go back to sleep idiot, you need rest." I could feel the bed shift as he leaned closer to me.

"Shouldn't you take your own advice, shorty?" He taunted, and I went to elbow him in the face, but he caught my arm, stopping my intended blow.

"I couldn't sleep, is that a problem?" His brow furrowed, and he turned me to face him.

"You worried about tomorrow?" He asked, pushing my bangs from my eyes. Sighing, I gave in and turned back to face him.

"Does it matter? Worrying about it wont change anything." I stated, knowing that tomorrow was going to come in a matter of hours whether I was ready for it or not. "At least we have some kind of idea of what to expect tomorrow." He made a face of uneasiness, and I assumed that he was also antsy about tomorrow. Which explains why he was woken so easily just from me glancing at him. No, I wasn't staring, mind you. His eyes fluttered and closed, and he sighed softly.

"You really should try to save your strength, you really need it for tomorrow. There's no telling what the homunculi have planned, and the only way to find out is to face tomorrow headstrong." He stated through closed eyes, and pulled me into a loving embrace, obviously trying to comfort me.

"I'm not scared okay? No need to go all mushy on me now, you know." He laughed under his breath, and I was about to spit out a smartass retort when his soothing voice swept over me, like a blanket of light.

"I'm scared." He said, almost reassuringly. My face lit up, and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you have to be scared about?"

"Losing you." My eyes widened, and I opened my mouth to speak, but my lips were taken over by the older man's rougher, more experienced ones. My eyes closed and I found myself whimpering into the hungry kiss, as if asking for more. He pulled away to look at me, and I only looked down, trying to ignore the heat forming in my pants. His hands slid up my t-shirt, and started roaming my chest, groping me here and there. I let out a small gasp, and he only took it as permission to go even further.

"I don't know how long it'll be until we can do this again, but.." He interrupted his sentence by sucking on my neck for a brief second, forming a light blue love bite, then continuing with his thought. "..I'm not going to let this night go." He reminded me, and then he continued to rid me of my shirt, and work on my boxers. I arched my back, ready for his touch.

"Dammit Mustang, stop messing around." I whined, begging him to continue to ravish my body. He smirked, and kissed my neck, down my chest. Pausing to tease my perk nipples with his tongue, then continuing lower. He left more bruises beneath my stomach, and then engulfed my hardening member in one swift movement.

"Ah!" I moaned, and he only swallowed around me, sending shivers down my spine. This encouraged him to massage the base with his tongue, and continue to send me into a mindless bliss. I could feel my stomach beginning to coil, and he stopped as soon as I started my warning.


End file.
